This invention relates to a method for manufacturing quickly cookable noodles, and particularly to a method for continuously manufacturing dry and porous noodles essensially consisting of alpha type starch. Noodles essencially consting of alpha type starch are referred generally as "alpha type noodles." Known methods for manufacturing quickly cookable dry noodles include, for example, (1) a process of directly drying masses of steamed noodles, that is, alpha type noodles, by hot air at 80.degree. to 120.degree. C. for about 60 to 30 minutes; (2) a process of drying masses of steamed noodles for long hours by warm air at 60.degree. to 80.degree. C.; and (3) a process of freezing masses of steamed noodles, followed by vacuum drying.
However, the process (1) has the drawbacks that scorch or discoloration tends to appear on the surface of dried noodles, and after drying hot air is wasted, resulting in a decline in thermal efficiency. The process (2) is not acceptable due to low productivity, because the drying process consumes a long time such as several hours, although the steamed noodles are little subject to scorch or discoloration. The process (3) is not adapted to a practical application due to very high production cost, although a high quality product can be obtained.
Hitherto, those skilled in the art have succeeded substantially alike in manufacturing excellent steamed noodles by applying a high quality raw material and devising the steps of kneeding, rolling, cutting and steaming. Since, however, the last step of drying has not been fully improved, the following difficulties have still remained unsolved. Namely, the product loses visual attractiveness due to scorch or discoloration. Yield is liable to fall, because cracks in the dried noodles sometimes give rise to waste. Hot water cooking consumes a long period of time when the dried noodles serve as a cooked food.